


Change Ur World

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Misc. Plays/Musicals
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O pai de Kame descobre que ele namora um garoto da escola e o transfere para o colégio mais tradicional do Japão.Mas uma escola só para garotos!Decidido a vingar-se,ele pretende se tornar a verdadeira vergonha da família. AU escolar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Ur World

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Change ur World

**Título:** Change ur World

 **Autora:** Lady Anúbis

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Banda:** KAT-TUN, NEWS, Hey!Say!Jump, Kis-My-Ft2, menção de outras bandas e atores

 **Casais:** Jin x Kame/Yamapi x Kame/Junno x Ueda/Koki x Maru/Takaki x Tamamori/ Masuda x Tegoshi/etc

 **Classificação:** \+ 18

 **Gênero:** AU/Angst/Slash/ Drama/Comédia/Romance/Lemon/Assédio-violência sexual

 **Status:** Em andamento

 **Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente essas bandas não nos pertencem, infelizmente, mas a imagem deles pertence a Johnny's Entertaiment. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

 **CHANGE UR WORLD**

 **Prólogo**

Os olhos de Kazuya se fixam na janela do carro, observando a cidade que vai passando conforme o motorista segue até a nova escola. Tudo parece cinza demais, como se a própria vida tivesse perdido a cor. A conversa com seu pai ainda na memória, as palavras 'vergonha da família' e 'liberdade vigiada' ainda ecoando em sua mente. Sua vida é assim desde que seu pai descobriu o seu namoro com Jin e tudo acabou se precipitando para o terrível fim que ainda dói demais no peito.

Tudo aconteceu de forma natural, não acordou simplesmente de manhã e decidiu que naquele dia se tornaria gay. Na verdade, lutava contra essa constatação sobre si mesmo desde o início da adolescência, temendo a reação da família e das outras pessoas, mas como lutar contra a sua própria natureza? Não era algo aprendido ou adquirido do convívio, pois seus pais eram dos mais tradicionais possíveis e seus amigos também, mas nasceu assim e pronto.

Então não estranhou quando começou a se interessar por seu colega de escola, ainda mais quando percebeu que era correspondido. Quantas vezes os olhos de ambos se cruzavam, procurando-se durante as aulas e daí para começarem a voltar juntos para casa foi um instante. Jin era daqueles garotos levemente tímidos, engraçado, mas que ainda corava diante das coisas e isso deixava Kazu perdido, cada vez mais apaixonado pelo rapaz que misturava tudo isso com uma sensualidade espontânea, nada daquelas coisas forçadas. E eles sequer moravam perto, com Akanishi dando uma grande volta apenas para estar junto dele. O primeiro beijo foi estranho, meio que curiosidade e desejo, ocultos pela sombra de uma árvore, próximo de sua casa.

" _Nossa! Como tive medo de ser descoberto naquele dia!"_ – A lembrança o faz sorrir de forma triste.

Mas o medo não era o suficiente para impedi-lo de estar com Jin novamente, despedindo-se cada vez de forma mais demorada, beijos e toques se tornando mais ousados. Foi então que o rapaz o convidou uma tarde para ir até seu apartamento, muito simples, bem diferente da casa luxuosa em que Kazuya vivia. Entraram no quarto e de cara mergulhou no sonho dele, com fotos de Nova York espalhadas por todas as paredes. Ele desejava desde pequeno mudar para lá, mesmo que soubesse diante da realidade de sua família que esse sonho era muito improvável... Como a maioria deles.

Os beijos que se seguiram foram intensos, a ausência dos pais dando-lhes a liberdade necessária para criarem a coragem de desfazerem-se de algumas de suas roupas e do receio natural da primeira vez. E aquela tarde foi a mais linda de todas, dor e prazer mesclando-se, mas revelando para Kazu a sua verdadeira natureza, da qual decidiu não fugir mais. Assim acontecendo todos os dias, até que uma garota da escola os viu e tudo se precipitou, com os pais de ambos sendo informados da situação pela diretora e a hostilidade dos colegas se tornando quase insuportável.

Em um primeiro momento seu pai apenas o proibiu de voltar a sair com Jin, crente de que Kazu jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem sua, mas não havia uma forma de lutar contra o próprio sentimento. Numa tarde, já desconfiado, o homem o seguiu e os pegou em flagrante, beijando-se em um parque próximo. Aquilo foi o fim, sendo trancafiado em casa por dias seguidos, até que o furioso pai decidisse o que fazer.

O dinheiro... Seu pai e o seu maldito dinheiro sempre compravam tudo e depois da 'conversa' que teve com os pais de Jin, seu namorado se mudou para Nova York. Tira a foto do lindo moreno de olhos travessos do bolso, lágrimas surgindo sem controle, ainda magoado com a forma abrupta e sem despedidas como ele simplesmente sumiu, sem qualquer justificativa.

\- Estamos chegando senhor. – Kaoru, o motorista moreno, cerca de 30 anos, impecavelmente uniformizado, diz conforme procura um lugar para estacionar. – Estarei aqui na hora da saída.

\- Tudo bem. – Não há qualquer ânimo em sua voz, apenas a constatação da realidade.

Fica ainda alguns instantes parado diante do prédio suntuoso, inserido em um bairro rico de Tóquio. Uma maldita escola apenas para garotos, rígida e repleta de regras, como se não fosse o bastante ter Kaoru na sua 'cola' o tempo todo. Aquele maldito dedo-duro é fiel como um cão ao seu pai e não pode esperar nenhuma ajuda dele. Abaixa a cabeça, pensando em sua nova realidade e como sua vida se tornou isso... Um nada absoluto.

\- Jin-jin... Como você pode aceitar o dinheiro do meu pai? – Mesmo que saiba o quanto o namorado sonhava com aquela viagem, não pode deixar de se sentir usado. – Você disse que me amava e nunca ia me deixar.

Ele então levanta os olhos na direção da escola e tudo que ela representa. Um brilho estranho surgindo nos orbes castanhos. O rosto bonito emoldura um sorriso quase satânico, uma resolução passando por sua mente como fogo.

\- Se vocês fizeram isso comigo... Vão ter o troco. – Diz para si mesmo, resoluto sobre o que deve fazer. – Já que sou a vergonha da família... Então vou ser a pior vergonha da face da terra... Promíscuo... E nada de amar ninguém.

 **Continua...**

 **ooOoo**

Como adoro ser desafiada, esse gênero AU era o único que ainda não havia sido tentado por essa autora maluca e deprimida. E como estou fase super J-Pop e doramas se tornaram minha nova mania, decide juntar esses dois mundos numa história escolar... Que por si só já é repleta de clichês, mas os quais gostaria de revisitar e talvez subverter.

Mas antes de tudo quero alertar que ler essa fic leva a excesso de homens bonitos e um longo tempo até chegar ao final: nem tenho idéia de quantos capítulos serão! *risada maligna*

Essa fic é um presente especial para minhas duas amigas queridas **Eri-chan** e **Yume Vy** que sempre me fazem sorrir e me incentivam todo dia a continuar. Amo vocês de paixão! Afinal, Pikame é para minha filhotinha caçula e Takamori para essa filhota que vai completar 5 anos que me conhece. Como me aguentam?

Agradeço de coração a minha beta amada **Samantha Tiger** ,que além de revisar o texto, ainda curte cada linha e sempre fica ansiosa por novidades, sempre me incentivando.

Obrigado antecipadamente a todas as pessoas que tiveram paciência em esperar as atualizações das minhas outras fics, as tranquilizo quanto a isso, pois não tenho nenhuma intenção de abandoná-las.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

03 de Agosto de 2011

10:30 PM

 **Lady Anúbis**


End file.
